A Normal Akatsuki Day
by ellieseesall
Summary: The Akatsuki decideds to go to the mall only to find out the weirdest things about eachother.
1. The mall part 1

Hi this is my first fan fiction so I would like it if you all reviewed and told me how I did. Truth be told I had a dream about this and it was my friend who told me I should write about it and post it so please enjoy

Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Naruto

It was another normal day in the akatsuki layer with me in my room _trying_ to get some rest, but like always that was not going to happen.

"Ellllllllllliiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!" yelled Deidara knocking my door down.

"What the HELL! That is the third door you have broken this week and haven't you ever heard of knocking now get out!" I yelled

"B-but"

"No buts now get out!" _Geez I don't get any privacy here yet alone quiet alone time._

"Hey Ellie," Kisame said walking in through the now doorless door way, "You want to go shopping?"

"Sure why not?"

"Shopping, Yessss!" cried Deidara popping out of one of my dresser drawers, "Come on guys lets go."

"How the hell did you get in there and more importantly how did you fit?!"

"I doesn't matter lets just go."

"He's right," said Kisame, "Let's just go."

So off we went to the mall, on the way we passed a barber shop and who happened to walk out but Sasori himself and my oh my did he have an interesting hair do.

"Sasori I….. uh …….like your new look, pigtails is it?" I asked.

"Yeah didn't I ever tell you guys, I'm gay."

"Really then lets go," said Deidara jumping in his arms.

"Yeah let's" with that Sasori carrying Deidara walk off to do god knows what.

"That was weird" said Kisame

"You're telling me" I replied

"Yeah you said it," announced a random voice from behind.

"Hidan what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I've just realize my dream, and that is to copy and even become my idol."

"Who's your Idol?"

"Naruto, and I want to be just like him!"

"Okay I'll admit I'm a little scared but I wish you luck with your….. ah ….dream"

"Thank you, next time you see me I will no longer be Hidan but Naruto, believe it!"

"I think I'm going to have nightmares from now on"

"I'm right there with you," said Kisame, "Now let's go."

"Can this day get any weirder I mean-OMG I never thought I'd see the day."

"What is it?"

"Look over there it's—


	2. The mall part 2

Hi everyone, this is the second part so enjoy, R&R everyone, R&R please and thank you!

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto

"- Itachi and Sasuke, and they're wearing skirts!!"

"My eyes, my eyes," yelled a panicking Kisame running in circles and rolling around on the ground like he was on fire, but I don't blame him, I'd be doing the same except I was frozen with shock.

They didn't seem to see us but parts of their conversation drifted over to, and they were saying things like 'I love your nail polish' or 'that beauty spa was the best' and the most horrifying of all 'I love you big brother' 'I love you too Sasuke' hugs each otherand then they turned the corner and they were gone.

_What is wrong with this world!!!!_ "Come on Kisame let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." With that we took off running toward the mall.

After about five minuets of running we finally made it to the mall.

"We've made it, now we can shop in peace" I said secretly hoping for no more weird incidents.

We walked in through the front entrance of the mall to see Zetsu sitting in a very large pot, dirt holding him in place, and him looking more like a plant then ever before.

"Uh………..Zetsu?" asked Kisame, "What are you doing?"

"This is my new part time job" replied Zetsu

"Sitting in a pot?" I asked.

"And what do you mean new job?" Kisame added.

"I'm the exotic plant in the front hall from 9 – 5 and get paid 75cents and hour."

"That's horrible pay, what _was _your other job?!" I yelled.

"Well you see the Mafia just wasn't working out for me, the pay was okay but the bodies they had me dispose of seemed to always give me indigestion."

"Okay well you have fun at your new …….ah…..job." I said.

"Come on," urged Kisame, "Let's stop at that ATM because I forgot my money at home."

"Okay, sounds cool cause I don't have any money either."

We were walking up to the ATM to deposit some money when out of nowhere Kakuzu darted in front of us, grabbed the ATM machine, and ran away in some random direction.

"You know forget shopping, I can never have a normal, peaceful at the layer or out in public. I think you are the only sane one here Kisam—oh for the love of god stop trying to bite off the sale clerk's head."

"Revenge!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kisame.

"Let go!" I said yanking Kisame off the odd sale clerk, "I'm terribly sorry Mr…..Gai."

"No problem for your youthfulness has saved me from that every un youthful man," ranted Gai, "For youth is the center of everything and with youthful passing minuet and youthful passing hour and youthful passing day and youthful passing year and youthful passing decade and—

"You know what Kisame I changed my mind, go ahead eat him, I out of here, see you later."

"Yes!" yelled Kisame, "Revenge!!!!!!!!!"

"No please stop, No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This has been the weirdest day of my life, and the worst is yet to come, dinner!"


	3. dinner

Hi everyone this is the third chapter of my story and I am beginning to get writer's block so if any of you people got any ideas for my next chapter, please tell me Read and Review or I'll never know how I did.

I do not own Naruto.

My name is Ellie Aminaki and I am the newest member of the Akatsuki. Today was the day that I was supposed to get to know the other members and let me tell you, after today I think I know more of them than I want to. Now I have to go to dinner and talk to them again, oh how I wish I could just skip it but I can't because of something to do with respect. I guess I will just have to put up with them all and their weirdness.

I walk down stairs and into the dinning room expecting to find a roomful of freaks but instead I found everyone normal and oddly quiet. I was tempted to turn away and leave but the leader spotted me before I could get out of there.

"Ah Ellie there you are, I've been meaning to talk to you," said the leader, "How was your day today with the other members?"

"What do you mean how was my day with the other members," I screamed, "Everyone was weird and abnormal, every last one of you, and now you're all normal, please tell me what exactly happened."

"Oh today," answered Itachi, "Today was just our day off, that's all."

"So you're telling me you act like freaks in your free time?"

"Well," said Hidan, "It gets hard being an ass all the time so on my days off I like to be a happy go lucky person like Naruto, same goes for all the others except in slightly different ways, right guys?"

"Oh yeah, sure, of course!" said everyone.

"Okay but please, I'm new so warn me before you guys do crazy stuff like this."

"Whatever," said Deidara, "Come eat, sit by me sit by me."

"Stop harassing the girl," yelled Sasori, hitting Deidara over the head, "Ellie go ahead and sit where ever you want Okay, Deidara is just not used to having girls around."

"Okay, thanks Sasori." I said and went to sit in between Kisame and Deidara and asked, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"N-no of course not we'd love to have you sit here wouldn't we Deidara?" stammered Kisame.

"Yeah un, you bet!" responded Deidara, "Help yourself to any of the food on the table."

I looked to see what kind of food they had put out and was sick to my stomach, _what the HELL is that, OMG is it moving!!! I can't believe it the food is alive!!!!_

"Ah no thanks, I'm…ah….not real hunger tonight you guys go ahead and take your fill"

"Suit yourself," said Zetsu taking another helping.

"Can I ask a question?" I wondered.

"Of course what do you want to know," asked the leader.

"Ah who made the food?"

"Oh, Kakuzu"

_That explains a lot _"Looks like you did a good job cough not cought"

"Whatever" said Kakuzu.

"Any way leader, when is my first mission?"

"After dinner tonight," responded the leader, "You will be accompanying Itachi and Kisame on their mission to Konoha to capture the kyuubi kid.

"What!!??" I yelled, "After dinner!!!"

"Yes, didn't anyone tell you?"

"NO! OMG I got to go pack"

"You have 10 minuets until you meet Kisame and Itachi at the front gate," said the leader, "Don't be late and have fun on your first misson!"

"Sure, bye guys!" _What is wrong with the organization I mean come on can this day get worse!?_

Sadly it would and I had no idea what I was in for.


	4. looking for traps

Hello everyone here is the 4th chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Just so you know I will not be able to update for about 2 weeks because of family things, but I would love it if you all read and reviewed me and possibly gave me some ideas, I'm all ears thank you all so much!

I do not own Naruto.

I had been able to get to the gate with about seconds to spare. We headed out towards Konoha at a walking pace because we really weren't in a hurry. The first day and night were uneventful. Kisame tried to make small talk but the second he said 'On Ophra last week' Itachi threatened to chop him up into little pieces, fry him up and eat him. After that no one really talked.

It was about the second night when I decided to go take a bath. "Hey Kisame, Itachi I'm going to take a bath at this near by lake," I told them, "If I find that you guys even think about coming near the lake you two are going to find something very unpleasant in your beds tonight."

"Okay, Okay fine we won't go near the lake," they mumbled.

"Good now I'm leaving," I said, "And don't do anything stupid." With that I turned and walked away in the direction of the lake to scrub off all the nasty grim on me.

"So Kisame," started Itachi, "Since we said we wouldn't go near the lake why don't we look through her stuff."

"I don't know Itachi wouldn't she be kind of mad if we did that?" asked Kisame.

"Of course not," replied Itachi, "She just said not to go near the lake, she never said anything about going through her stuff. Now think Kisame, if she didn't want us to go through her stuff wouldn't she have told us not to?"

"Well if you put it that way then I guess it wouldn't matter."

"Alright then, let's do this thing!!" With that Itachi and Kisame started going through my stuff throwing out random clothes, weapons, scrolls, and a couple of charms.

"Hey, Kisame look what I found!"

"What, what is it?!"

"Check it out!" said Itachi holding up a pair of lacy panties and bra, "Isn't this hot!"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing her in just this, would you?"

"You bet, he he he."

"What the hell do you guys think you guys are doing!!??" I yelled, just coming back from my bath, "Here I think you guys are perverts because you didn't come near the lake but now I find out you didn't come near the lake because you were going through my underwear!"

"Well you see we were ah just you know," stared Kisame.

"Looking for traps!" yelled Itachi.

"Looking for traps?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah well you see those other ninjas can be quiet tricky and we just wanted to make sure you were going to be safe." said Itachi.

"So you're telling me that the other ninjas are going to put traps on my panties?"

"Yep you never know where their going to put one," said Kisame.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to look through your bags to make sure no one put any traps in them." I told them.

"Oh we all ready checked," said Kisame.

"Yeah," said Itachi, "So there is no need for you to waste your time with that."

"OH, but I want to check," I told them in a loving voice, "Just so I know you two are going to be safe."

"Oh please don't," they begged.

"Too late, Itachi, I think I'm going to check your bag first okay?"

"Please anything but that," but I ignored him and started searching through his bag. At first all I found was the usual stuff, weapons, charms, scrolls, clothes, it wasn't until I got to the bottom that I found the most unusual thing.

"Itachi," I asked, "Is this a picture of you and your brother hugging?"

"NO it's not it ah…my…ah…uncle, yeah my uncle!"

"No I'm pretty sure that's you." I said cracking up, "This is just too funny!'

"I can't help it," said Itachi bursting into tears, "Sasuke is just to cute!!"

"Alright I think I'm done checking Itachi's bag," I said, "Now it's your turn Kisame.

"Never!!!" He yelled.

"To bad," I told him yanking the bag out of his reach, "Now let's see what we've got here."

I started searching through Kisame's bag and again found just the normal. I was about to give up looking when I saw a secret zipper on the side. I unzipped the zipper and found…

Well everyone that is it I can't really think of something embarrassing to put in Kisame's bag so if you guys have any ideas please tell me!! Review please or I'll never know how I did.


	5. Meanwhile

Mwhahahahaha!!! Hello everyone, I have decided to be evil and instead of finding out what is in Kisame's bag I'm going to add a filler chapter (because I'm still working on the other chapter.) I hope you all in joy this chapter and the next one will be out soon. Please Review or I'll never know how I've done. Thank you!!! 

I do not own Naruto.

While Itachi, Kisame, and Ellie were all looking for traps, the other Akatsuki members were having quite a fun time themselves. Deidara had brought back 7 bottles of really, really, really, really, really strong sake. Of course the other members did not know it was that strong because Deidara was too stupid to tell them.

"Sooooooooo……," slurred Deidara, "Sasori, are you really gay or is it just part of your day off??"

"Usually just on my day off…..but for you…..I'll make an exception," Sasori slurred back equally drunk.

"He he he he," giggled Deidara, "Sasori you are such a charmer.

"Thanks," he replied, "You're not so bad yourself." So Sasori and Deidara sat there twirling their hair, blushing and giggling and smiling all happy at each other.

"Like OMG," said Zetsu, "Look at those two all lovey, dovey, I mean come on I am so much prettier than Deidara, I just don't know what he sees in him! I-it just makes me want to cry sometimes!"

"There, there Zetsu," said Hidan patting him on the back, "I know what you feel like, it happens to all of us."

"Amen to that sister," cried to leader holding up one of the bottles of sake, "I have similar problems, when I first decided to create the Akatsuki I-I just couldn't use my real name, because I knew no one would take me seriously, let alone want to join the organization, I mean who wants to follow a guy with a name like mine? I'll tell you, no one, NO ONE I say!!!"

"What is your real name?" asked Kakuzu who had stopped stealing money out of Hidan's back pocket to listen to the leader's out burst.

"I-it's Sayuri (which means little lily)."

"Awwwwww," cooed Hidan, "That is so cute you little lily girl!"

"Why you—

_**CRASH!!!!!**_

"What the????" thought everyone.

"I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!" yelled Tobi in a drunken fury, "I am done being a good boy, no one ever pays attention to me when I'm good they're always like 'okay whatever,' not anymore because from this moment on I am no longer a good boy I am mean, mean, mean so that that way no one can ever just brush me off again, they are going to have to listen to me and they are going to LIKE IT!!!! Everyone GOT THAT???!!!"

"Yeah….yeah," they all mumbled.

"I said GOT THAT!!!!????"

"Yes, yes we do Tobi," they all said, kind of frightened.

"GOOD!!" In the background the sound of clapping could be heard, and every turned to look at the leader who had tears streaming down his face.

"Tobi, that was, that was, just so……beautiful!!!" the leader said sobbing, "That speech was so touching I-I-I've decide…to…let you join the Akatsuki, congratulations!!!"

"I'm, I'm, I'm so happy!!" cried Tobi, and because of his drunken state and outburst he past out on the floor with a happy smile on his face.

Every one else just kind of stared at him not knowing what to do as the leader sobbed in the background saying, "I'm so emotional!!!"

That is all my friends, the next chapter we shall finally see what is in Kisame's bag, ooh I wonder what it will be but ha I will not tell you must read the next chapter! Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. What the?

Hello everyone, now we will finally find out what is in Kisame's bag of wonders!!!! My only wish is that you will all in joy this chapter and the ones to come. I'll try to update every two to three days but that depends on if my computer is going to be nice or not. Anyway, R&R please or I'll never know how I did!!! Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

"Kisame is this a stuffed weasel?" I asked in complete shock.

"I seriously don't know what that is doing in there," said Kisame, also in complete shock, "I've never seen that thing in my whole entire life!"

"Sure," I told him, "Oh, look, it has a name tag, it says it's name is...Ita-kun?!"

"You are just sick man!" yelled Itachi, grimacing in disgust.

"I swear that is not mine," cried Kisame trying to make Itachi believe him, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Don't lie to me you sick perv-

All of a sudden a guy with long dark brown, almost black hair, and white eyes ran into the clearing looking very flustered. It wasn't until he saw the stuffed weasel did he relax. He calmly walking up to us and then out of the blue screamed 'MINE!', grabbed the weasel, and ran through the bushes and out of sight.

"Wow that was unexpected," I said.

"I told you it wasn't mine!"

"Ok, I believe you man sorry I doubted you,"Itachi apologized.

"Alright guys, since we got all that cleared up lets get some rest because tomorrow we will be entering Konoha."

"Okay," they replied now suddenly sleepy.

"Goodnight," I called out to them but they were all ready fast asleep.

**MEANWHILE IN KONOHA**

"Neji, my youthful partner in justice, how was your mission?" asked Lee.

"It was a success, I was able to retrieve the item without any conflict." he responded.

"So Neji," asked Tenten, "What was the item anyway?"

"Um...well you see...the mission was top secret and I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"But you just-

"Well I...ah...got to go, see you later guys."

"See you Neji, may youth be with you!"

'_I finally got away from them, if they were to find out that I went on a mission just to retrieve my precious stuffed weasel no one would ever take me seriously ever again. It's just, I can't help it, it is just too cute, I love you little Ita-kun! Now if I can just get into the house with no one seeing me..._

"Neji, there you are," cried Hinata, "Sasuke and I were just discussing the tragedy of his missing prize– Neji is that Sasuke's stuffed weasel?!"

"N-no I don't know what you are talking about this is mine, I just bought it a couple of minuets ago"

"You liar," yelled Sasuke, "That is mine and you stole it from me a couple of days ago! Now that I know where it is I want it back, so give it here!"

"Never!" screamed Neji as he ran for the door, but Sasuke got there before him and blocked the way. Neji knew if he and his cough Sasuke's cough weasel were to be together he would have to fight. "For Ita-kun!" He yelled as he blindly attacked Sasuke. The two rolled on the floor pulling each other's hair and clawing the other's eyes out as they spit curses and mean words just for the possession of a little weasel.

"Oh dear," said Hinata, "I better get the first aid kit, it looks like this just won't und up well."

With that Hinata left the boys to their fight as she went to retrieve the bandages.

**BACK TO US AKATSUKI MEMBERS**

"Wake up you two," I yelled, kicking them, "Today's the day we enter Konoha and capture the kyuubi kid, so get moving!"

"Fine, fine, we're moving," they said lazily rolling out of their tents.

"Well then move **faster**! We're burning daylight here so move, move, move!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now that's more like it, come on guys, let's pay a visit to Konoha!"

"Alright!" everyone yelled and headed off towards the gate.

It wasn't long before we reached the gate. Itachi, being the master of illusions, was able to get us in with no trouble at all, but little did we know that the real trouble lay inside the gate.The first thing we did when we got in there was get something to eat because the whole way to Konoha Kisame had been complaining on how they didn't get anything to eat for breakfast and that they were hungry. Being me I told them to shut up and act like shinobis and that we would get some food once we reached our destination, so here we are, at the ramen stand eating, well, ramen.

"Hey Itachi are you going to finish your ramen?" asked Kisame.

"Yes." replied Itachi.

"Well then can I just have a bite–

"No."

"Then can I–

"No."

"But–

"No."

"I just–

"Would you two just shut up!" I yelled, getting irritated by their constant bickering.

"But Itachi won't share his–

"I don't want to hear it, just eat your ramen, and if your done with it and want more, then get more!" I told him.

"Fine!" they both said and then went back to eating. I finally thought I had gotten some peace and quiet when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey? Are you going to finish your ramen?" the voice asked.

Thinking it was Kisame again I turned to him to yell for asking me that question right after I got done telling him that he could order more, but instead I found a surprise I would not forget.

Well that's it for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	7. indirect pain

Hello I am happy to say I have finally finished this chapter, it took me a long time to think up so I hope you all in joy it, and please review so I know how I'm doing or if you want you can always tell me some ideas you have, I'm always happy to listen Enjoy!!!

I don't own Naruto.

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_Hey are you going to finish your ramen," the voice asked._

_Thinking it was Kisame again I turned to him to yell at him for asking me that question right after I got done telling him he could order more, but instead I found a surprise I would not soon forget..._

**CHAPTER 7 :**

_What th– _"A weasel?!?" I asked surprised that a stuffed animal would want to eat ramen. I mean come on, how is a weasel going to eat!?

"No you idiot, over here!" yelled a very annoyed voice. I looked up and found an even scarier surprise.

"Itachi!! What did you do to your hair, it looks like a bird's ass!" I said grabbing 'itachi' by the shoulders and shaking him, "Why! Your hair was so beautiful and you went and ruined it, ruined it I say! Why–

"Ellie, I'm over here," said Itachi giving me a little wave.

"Wait, if your over there, then who is this?" I asked.

"That is my annoying, weak little brother, do not pay any attention to him, let alone give him the rest of your ramen. If you're going to give away your ramen you should give it to me!" het said with big sparkly puppy dog eyes.

"Must - resist - the power of - puppy dog eyes!!!!" While trying to resist, my bowl of ramen was currently being abducted by the mini me Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" said Hinata, who was sitting right on the other side of him resulting in our failed attempted to notice anyone else, "It is not nice to steal people's food, why are you doing this!"

"Because, she is hanging out with my brother and if she is doing that then they must be dating because I see no other reason why she would want to be with him if they weren't, and if they're dating that means he likes her, so because he likes her by stealing this bowl of ramen I am hurting her, which in the end result is indirectly hurting him, because we all know how emotional girls get over petty things like this! I'm telling you Hinata, this plan is fool proof!" concluded Sasuke, finally coming to an end in his hour long rant. He turned toward Hinata to tell her something else when he notice tears in her eyes, not knowing what was wrong Sasuke asked, "Hinata what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Do you really think that I get over emotional over petty things?" she asked with tears starting to fall, "Because you said that as if you knew from experience."

"No Hinata I would never think that of you I was just saying that because there was this one time where you–

"I knew it you think I get emotional for nothing! Fine if that's the way you feel then I'm leaving!"

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Temari, she's in town this weekend and when I talk to her she always knows what to do, so goodbye!"

"Please almighty beloved god from above, please don't let her go to Temari, if she goes to Temari I'm as good as dead!!!" While Sasuke was crying at his terrible loss I happened to notice my kidnaped bowl of ramen. I also noticed that my kidnaped bowl of ramen was all gone and went into a state of shock.

"Hey Itachi," said Kisame, "Something's wrong with Ellie, "She won't move or say anything and keeps staring at an empty bowl of ramen."

"Oh god, Sasuke must of eaten her ramen as a way to indirectly hurt me."

"How do you know!" asked Kisame.

"I heard him ranting to his girlfriend a couple of minuets ago."

"Oh."

"My-my ramen," I said with tears welling up in my eyes, "It's all...gone!!" With that I burst into tears.

"What!" said Itachi, "He ate all of your ramen!? But-but I was supposed to finish that!!" So with that Itachi too burst into tears.

"I-itachi, I thought you knew that he ate all of her ramen," cried Kisame in a panick.

"N-no, I just thought that he ate some of it!!!!"

"OMG, snap out of it, both of you, it is just a bowl of ramen, right now we have more important things to do, like find the kyuubi kid."

" sniff Okay sniff ," we both said, drying our tears.

"Alright, lets see, who to ask.." pondered Kisame.

"Hey, Itachi," I asked, "How about we ask your little brother!!?"

"Well, it is worth a try," he said going over to Sasuke, "Hey, mini me, where is the kyuubi kid!"

"First," yelled Sasuke snapping out of his depression, "Don't call me mini me, because I am nothing like you. Second, **Naurto**, not the kyuubi kid, is on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days, so Ha!"

"Well," said Itachi, "I guess we'll just have to wait till he gets back," to us, "Come on guys, we're going to stay at my old house back at the Uchiha compound so just follow me!"

"Okay!" I said happy that we can stay in an actual house instead of sleeping in a tent.

"Wait a second you are NOT staying at the compound, I won't allow it!!" cried Sasuke.

"Well too bad, because I'm the oldest, and I make the rules so shut up and go to your room because you're grounded little mister!"

"Itachi, I will KILL YOU!!!"

"Well you can do that later, right now I'm going up to my room to take a nap so see you later. Oh, Ellie, Kisame, you can have any room you want so just make yourselves at home Okay?"

"Okay," we said in unison, and together we headed off for the compound with a very angry little Uchiha following behind us.

_Am I cursed?_ Thought the little uchiha, and Sasuke, I'm sad to say but you are, and the worst is yet to come...

Well that is chapter 7 I hope you all enjoyed it REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!


	8. A rusty kitchen knife?

WoooHooo! I finally updated! I hope you are all happy because I am, geeze this took me a long time because of school and all these activities it makes my head want to explode! Oh well, here is chapter 8, I hope you all enjoy R&R people or I'll never know how I did.

I Do Not Own Naruto!

"Ku ku ku!,"(whoops wrong person) "Mwahahahahahahahah!" laughed Sasuke evily in his room, "Itachi fell for my diabolical plan and now there is no way he will defeat me, no way!!!!

"While Itachi thinks I have given up my obsession for killing him, but I have not, so now in his moment of weakness I will kill him with the rusty kitchen knife and my revenge will be complete!" crackled Sasuke as he peeked around the corner into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen was a dark figure moving around and making it's way toward the fridge. "Now's my chance!" thought Sasuke, and without another thought he leapt at the figure, welding his kitchen knife screaming, "Die Itachi, Die! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

He grabbed onto "Itachi" trying to make him hold still while he completed his revenge. "This is for the cla-

"What the hell is going on here! Sasuke," I yelled flicking the lights on, "Get off Kisame and stop pointing that sad excuse for a knife at him!"

"Kisame?! But this is I...ta...chi," said Sasuke as he glanced down to look at "Itachi".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put the empty carton of milk back in the fridge!!! I'll go buy a new one just please don't kill me!" sobbed Kisame.

"Kisame what are you doing here! What happened to Itachi, where is that coward!" yelled Sasuke searching the room.

"I'm over here you idiot," said Itachi sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea, "I can't believe you missed me and miss took me for Kisame, I mean come on he is like what a foot taller than me, has spiky hair, and is blue, BLUE! Do I look blue to you?"

"Well sorry it was dark and hard to see, believe me if it was light out I would have known!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" asked Kisame a little offended.

"It means you're a freak OK?!" screamed Sasuke.

"I knew it, it is because I have blue skin that Itachi is more popular with the girls" cried Kisame.

"There, there," said I as I patted Kisame's back, then turned to Sasuke and yelled, "Look what you've done you idiot, You made Kisame cry, you know he is sensitive about that subject!"

"But we weren't even talking about girls!" yelled Sasuke.

"Or were we?" I asked.

"What?!"

"Just forget it Sasuke, she is just trying to mess with your head," said Itachi.

"Why thank you Ita– hey, wait a minute I hate you Itachi, Hate you, I'm not supposed to be thanking you! Stop messing with my hhhhhhheeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd," cried out Sasuke, holding his head and rolling on the ground while everyone just sort of watched him highly amused and slightly disturbed.

Ding Dong

"That's the door, I guess I'll get it," said Itachi getting up, but then was stopped by Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"NO! I'll get the door, this is my house so I answer the door you got that!"

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me."

Still furious Sasuke went to open the door and found a horrifying surprise waiting for him. "Oh dear lord, please anything but this–

"Hey Sasuke," said Temari cracking her knuckles and smiling at him evilly, "I heard you made our little Hinata cry and you know how I **hate** when that happens." From behind Temari Sasuke could see Hinata across the street sniffling up a few tears.

"I swear I did not do that!"

"Sure you didn't, now if we could just have a little chat over here in this dark ally by your house..."

"Oh no you don–

"Come on Sasuke, go have fun with your little friends," said Itachi pushing Sasuke out the door and into Temari's grasp

"Damn you Itac–," yelled Sasuke before his voice was cut off by the closed door.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, who wants donuts?" asked Itachi.

"Mmmmmm donuts," said Kisame.

"Is that all you guys think about is girls and donuts?"

"Yeah, well, pretty much..NO...wait...no, no I lost it." said Itachi.

"Uh, you guys are impossible," I sighed, frustrated.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"Was that Sasuke?" I asked.

"I think so," said Itachi.

"I call his share of the donuts!" yelled Kisame.

"No fair, I wanted his share–

"Would you two just cut it out, none of you get his share, besides, I think he's back." I said. Just then the front door could be heard opening and shutting, all of a sudden Sasuke walked by the kitchen and stopped to look at us.

"Itachi, I hate you."

"Does that mean I can't have your share of the donuts?" asked Itachi.

"Of course you idio—

Ding Dong

"I'll get it" I said.

"No please, allow me." said Sasuke as he hobbled to the door.

"Temari I thought you already," said Sasuke opening the door but was cut off by a furious battle cry of "Ita-kun wait for me!" as Neji Hyugga burst through the door looking like a mad man.

"Why me?" asked Sasuke as he fell to the floor from exhaustion, Neji rampaged through the house and Itachi and Kisame laughed. Something has to be done and I have the perfect plan in mind.

Well that's it hope you all liked it, R&R people!


End file.
